brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
10221 Super Star Destroyer
|Ages = 16+ |Released = September 1, 2011 |Theme = Star Wars|Theme2 = Ultimate Collector's Series Classic Star Wars |Instructions = 4645705 }} 10221 UCS Super Star Destroyer is a classic Star Wars Ultimate Collector's Series set released on September 1, 2011. It contains 3,152 pieces. The set also includes a mini-scale Imperial Star Destroyer made to scale in comparison to the Super Star Destroyer. It was designed by Kurt Kristiansen. Description The Super Star Destroyer measures 124.4 cm (50 inches) long and is made of 3152 pieces. This set includes a redesigned IG-88 and Dengar and a new minifigure, Admiral Piett, along with a Darth Vader minifigure. The set features a smaller representation of the bridge featuring the walkway for Darth Vader, the computer panels on either side of the walkway down below where Admiral Piett takes command and the bounty hunters standing by the exit of the bridge. Bossk makes his second appearance to date but his variation remains identical to the one from 8097 Slave I released in 2010. Dengar makes his second appearance to date with his first being in 6209 Slave I. Dengar has been re-designed with extra details. Admiral Piett makes his first and only appearance in this set featuring the same face used for Professor Snape in the 2010 sets. Darth Vader appears in his latest variation for the second time with his first being in 10212 Imperial Shuttle. This variation of Darth Vader features a cartoon like face featuring white pupils and added detail. The set also includes a new Palpatine hologram piece which also appears in one other set, 7964 Republic Frigate. Background The Executor was Darth Vader's personal flagship, serving in the Battle of Hoth, and the subsequent asteroid chase with the Millennium Falcon. The battle over Endor saw the destruction of the massive 19 km ship when Arvel Crynyd, Green Leader, rammed into its bridge in a kamikaze attack when he was hit. The Super Star Destroyer plummeted into the unfinished Death Star, causing enormous damage and killing most of the Galactic Empire's best officers. Notes * This is the longest Star Wars set in measurement to date. * Admiral Piett and Dengar (Variant Two) are exclusive to this set. Official Description Minifigures Included Gallery ssd14.jpg|The SSD on its stand ssd12.jpg|The massive engines ssd09.jpg|The display card ssd07.jpg|The Star Destroyer ssd05.jpg|The bridge ssd04.jpg|The removable hull plate ssd03.jpg|The operations pit ssd02.jpg|The hull ssd01.jpg|The thruster arrays 12842-6.png|A shot of the interior 12842-5.png|The ISD alongside 12842-4.png|The upper hull 12842-3.png|A shot of both ships Minifigs 10123-2.png|The minifigures 12842-2.png|The display stand 12842.png|A shot of the card minifigs 10123.png|The minifigures, front and center 10221.jpg|The set in its entirety 10221BoxArtBack.jpg|The rear box art executor_box_art_detail_1.jpg|The rear engines executor_box_art_detail_2.jpg|The set's features 10221-1.jpg|Promotional artwork Videos See also * 10030 Imperial Star Destroyer Sources * LEGO.com * Brickset News External links Category:Star Wars Category:10000 sets Category:2011 sets Category:Ultimate Collector Series Category:Exclusives Category:Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Category:Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi